Oops, i fell in love with you
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Demyx loves Zexion, and Zexion loves Demyx, but they don't know how the other party feels. Axel has a lot of relationships, which destroys Roxas. The truth is he only has them because he's scared he's in love. Rated T for mild language and boy boy kissing


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Hello fellow fanfic people. This is my second AkuRoku/Zemyx story…well that I've published. Most of my others were writted during History and they aren't very good because I couldn't concentrate. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please review!

"Axie! I just met the most adorable little blonde boy, can we keep him?" Demyx asked, approaching a tall red head.

"How many times have I told you that you can't keep people as pets Dem?" Axel asked, shaking his head. Demyx jumped in circles around Axel.

"But Axie, he's the cutest boy I've ever seen. Well, aside from Zexion, but maybe you guys will hit it off. I mean, then we can both have secret crushes that we'll never confess in a million years for fear of ruining our friendships." The mullet-haired boy pleaded. Axel sighed, it was nearly impossible not to agree to Demyx's every wim. He was like a friggin puppy.

"Where is he anyway?" Axel asked, pulling Demyx in for a bear hug. The boy laughed and pointed to the boy standing a ways away. Axel released Demyx and stood staring at the boy, dumbstruck.

"Roxas! Come over here!" Demyx yelled. The boy ambled over shyly and nodded at Demyx. Axel felt like an idiot, but he couldn't stop staring. It's cheesy but the song Mama Mia by ABBA popped into his head.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything_

_Woah, woah_

_Mama Mia, there I go again_

_My, my how can I resist ya?_

Axel shook the song from his head and replaced with thoughts about how totally hot this boy was. At least that way he would never have to confess he liked ABBA.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked, extending his hand to the boy, whose face blushed birhgt red. Could he be any cuter. It took all of Axels self control not to grab the boy and make out with him then and there. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to say that everytime you tell someone your name?" He asked, in and annoyed tone. Roxas didn't mind, he was to busy oggling the tall red head. He was gorgeous.

"I'm Roxas. I just moved here from Destiny Island and Demyx is the first person I've met." He said, grinning at Demyx who looked a bit spacy as he stared at the approaching figure.

"Hey Zex, how's it goin?" Axel asked. Zexion smiled crookedly and nodded at Roxas. Demyx had become very interested in his shoes.

"I'm Zexion. Um, you okay Demyx?" He asked, touching Demyx's shoulder. This of course made Demyx jump three feet in the air and land in a heap on the ground. Axel laughed loudly and Zexin chuckled softly offering Demyx a hand up. Demyx looked miserable as he righted himself and glared at Axel.

"Don't sweat it Dem, I sure he thinks your clumsiness is cute." Axel said, knowing Zexion was to oblivious to understand, but still earning himself a warning look from Demyx.

"Oh, is there someone you like Demyx?" Zexion asked his voice filled with curiousity and laced with a slight twinge of jealousy. Axel, hid his smirk, knowing full well his two best friends were madly in love with eachother but had no idea how the other party felt. Roxas must have gotten the gist because he was also surpressing a smirk.

"Yeah, but he's totally oblivious to everything. That's one of the things I love about him though. He also has absolutely no idea how perfect he is. He's always lost in a book, sometimes so much so he doesn't notice when people approach. He also has the most goreous eyes and the cutest butt on the planet." Demyx said, getting carried away. Zexion blinked, feeling moisture in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"That's great Demyx, I'm really happy for you." Zexion said, his voice cracking and giving him away. Demyx's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Zexion turned on his heal and left.

"Guys, what did I d-do. Z-Zexion must h-hate me now o-or something." Demyx whispered, quiet sobs escaping his lips. Axel wrapped the boy in his arms and lifted him up carefully.

"Come on Roxy, my place isn't far from here. I think he needs a lot of ice cream. Prepare yourself, despite his sadness, he'll be crazy once the sugar kicks in. In fact, he'll pretty much be drunk." Axel said as he turned to head to his house.

"Um, my name's Roxas, not Roxy." Roxas said, slightly annoyed but also flattered. He saw Axel's shoulders shake with laughter.

"I know, but an adorable kid deserves an adorable nickname." Axel said. Wait, did he just say that out loud. Great now he knows I think he's adorable.

"I see. Then I would expect your nickname to be something a bit more hot and fiery sounding." The boy said, blushing at his attempt at flirting a bit. Did he just flirt back, Axel thought. They climbed three flights of stare to get to Axels apartment. Roxas was amazed that Axel could carry Demyx for that long, after all he was the teenager sized. Then again, Roxas thought, Axel does have beautifully toned arms. In fact, they were the hottest arms Roxas had ever seen. Roxas opened the door for Axel and then watched as Demyx curled himself in Axel's lap on the couch. He knew that Axel was just comforting his friend, but he felt a bit jealous.

"Would you grab the Ben&Jerry's out of the fridge. I always keep some on hand in case Demyx needs it." Axel explained. Roxas nodded, grabbed the icecream and came back carrying two spoons. Axel looked at him curiously.

"Not hungry." Roxas said, handing them to Axel after he had gotten Demyx off his lap and settled comfortably next to him.

"Why am I so stupid Axel?" Demyx asked, shoving a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Axel shook his head and put an arm around the boy.

"You're not stupid. You just surprised him is all and he has no idea that you were talking about him." Axel said. Roxas sat on Demyx's other side now, in case he needed another person to comfort him.

"He was crying Axel. I've known Zexion since we were five and I've never seen him cry, not even when he broke his leg. I never meant to confess to him. I didn't want him to hate me. It just slipped out." Demyx said, the tears starting again. This time, Roxas pulled Demyx closer to him and hugged him while he burried his face in his shoulder. Axel, looked at Demyx, filled with envy despite himself. There was a loud knock at the door and Axel jumped up to answer it, grateful for the escape. He opened it to find a sobbing Zexion.

"I-Is he h-here?" Zexion asked miserably. Axel nodded and hugged his other best friend tightly. Zexion took deep breaths trying to calm himself down before confronting his love. After a moment, Zex- ion pulled away from Axel and walked into the living room, only to stop abruptly. Roxas was holding an inconsolable Demyx, trying to calm him down. When he notced Zexion he jumped up, making Demyx fall over in a heap on the couch. Axel took action then, grabbing Roxas by the wrist and pulling him into his bed room.

"Dem? Dem I need to talk to you." Zexions voice drifted through the silent room. Demyx was so surprised he sat up to fast, go dizzy and promply fell over into Zexions lap. Zexion blushed and stroked Demyx's hair lovingly.

"Do you hate me Zexy?" Demyx asked nervously. Zexion shook his head, still racking his brain for the right words to tell the boy his feelings. He wanted to tell him not to love anyone else, only to love him and be with him forever.

"Who were you talking about earier?" Zexion asked, as he stopped stroking the boys hair. Demyx froze. You can do this Dem, now's the time, just tell him. He took a deep breath.

"You." Demyx said, covering his eyes with his hands as soon as the words left his mouth. A deep red blush crept up Zexions cheeks. He leaned down slowly and kissed Demyx cautiously on the lips. To his delite Demyx removed his hands and kissed him back, pulling himself up into a better position for kissing. Demyx, now in Zexions lap, pulled Zexions arms around his waist and tangled his fingers in Zexions periwinkle hair. Zexion tasted the boys tongue with his own and held him as close as humanly possible. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Demyx." Zexions said, nuzzling the taller boys neck. Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around Zexions neck.

"I love you too." Demyx whispered, kissing the boy softly on the cheek. Looking up he noticed a very pleased looking Axel and an embarrased Roxas.

"About time." Axel said, smirking at the pair. Roxas avoided looking at them and chose instead to look at Axel, which was an insanely bad idea given the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

"I tried to tell him we shouldn't spy, but he wouldn't listen." Roxas said apologetically. Demyx and Zexion rolled their eyes simultainiously.

"Pardon me but I've had to deal with both of you moping for ages. I deserve to see the two of you together." Axel said in an annoyed voice. Roxas touched his arm, making Axel shiver. Zexion smiled knowingly at Demyx.

Four Months Later…

A loud knock on the door interupted the make out session between Demyx and Zexion. Demyx called not it, so a disgruntled Zexion answered the door. Roxas was standing there, his face streaked with tears.

"He's got a new one. Her name's Larxene. This time he's not even with a boy!" Roxas cried, collapsing into Zexions arms.

"That bastard. He doesn't deserve to have you love him." Zexion said, patting Roxas's shoulder. Roxas just shook his head.

"But that's just it, he doesn't know. It's not really his fault. He's just an idiot!" Roxas wailed. Demyx sighed.

"Come of Rox, let's put you to bed. You look exhausted. Help me carry him Zexy." Demyx said. To his surprise Zexion lifted the boy easily into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

"Sleep now okay Roxy? You look exhausted." Demyx said sitting on next to Roxas on the bed. Roxas nodded, but continued to cry. Demyx patted his arm and exited the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water. Knowing there was no way to calm to boy down, Demyx kissed Roxas on the cheek and lef the room, leaving the door open a crack. He and Zexion would check on him in shifts to make sure he was sleeping okay. Once out of the room Demyx collapsed,crying, in Zexions arms despite the fact that the boy was shorter than him.

"H-He can't k-keep doing this t-to him." Demyx whispered.

"I know he's doing it unconciously, but Axel loves him and it's wrong for him to keep denying it." Zexion murmered in his lovers ear. Demyx nodded and took a deep breath before kissing Zexion softly on the lips. Zexion pulled Demyx close, if that was possible, and slid his hand up the back of Demyx's shirt, tracing lines on his back.

Meanwhile…

"Come on Axy baby let's dance." Larxene drawled seductively. Axel sighed, it was no use. He couldn't get his mind off the kid, he just couldn't. The woman grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him towards the dance floor. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her roughly. When they broke apart he frowned at her.

"I don't feel anything for you. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm sorry Larx, I can't do this." Axel said, pushing her carefully off his lap. She seethed and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you Axel. You're nothing but a piece of shit hung up on someone else! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and go get him already! I was done with you anyway! Goodbye dumbfuck!" Larxene sneered. Axel nodded and smiled slightly before exiting the club. Without even thinking about it he went to go see Demyx and Zexion. Roxas was most likely there, given that he'd stormed out of the club the second he saw him.

A loud knock at the door interupted Demyx and Zexion play time. Zexion grumbled something about things just getting good and answered the door grudgingly. He was surprised to see Axel standing there, drenched as it was pouring outside.

"Is Roxas here?" Axel asked taking his shoes off before entering into the threshold. Demyx blocked the door to his room.

"We need to have a little chat before you say anything to him. Have a seat." Demyx said, smiling coldly. Axel sat down, fidgitting nervously.

"We love you Axel, really we do, but you are such a shithead." Zexion said, clamping a hand down on Axel's shoulder.

"It's true Ax. He showed up here bawling because you had some new chick. It's destroying him, you can't keep doing this." Demyx snarled. Zexion looked a bit startled, as he had never heard anything but a playful snarl from Demyx when they were…nevermind.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Axel asked, looking blankly at his two best friends. Demyx shook his head and gestured for Axel to go into the bedroom. He obliged. When he saw Roxas curled in a ball sleeping, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He sat next to the boy very slowly, careful not to wake him up, and stroked his hair. The boy shifted a little and mumbled something.

"Axel." He said sighing. Axel stared down at him, clearly thinking the boy was talking in his sleep again, (A/N no they haven't slept together, Roxas fell asleep next to Axel on Demyx's couch and was sleep talking), but then he sat bolt upright.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked coldly. Axel blinked, a started to reach for the boy. Roxas cringed away. Axel tried to mask his hurt, but it must have showed in his eyes because the boy looked slightly guilty.

"I think we need to talk Roxy." Axel whispered. No, Roxas thought. Don't act all shy and hurt, don't whisper like that. "Roxas…" Axel began, but then looked down at his hands. Before he could continue a pillow slapped him, with a surprising amount of force, knocking his backwards.

"You are such a MORON!" Roxas yelled. "Don't act all innocent you ass! Do you have any idea what these past months have been like for me? I had to act happy for you everytime you dated someone new, and boy do you get around in four months!" Roxas screamed, tears runnin g down his face. Axel lunged forward and pinned the boy to the bed, holding his arms down above his head.

"What the hell is your problem Roxas? Why is it like this? This isn't how I want things to happen!" Axel growled. Roxas struggled, but Axel refused to let him go. "Tell me why you've been acting so weird, tell me why you hate me so much." He murmmered. The moisture in his eyes spilled over, the drops landing on the boys cheeks.

"You're such an idiot!" Roxas yelled breaking Axel's grip and shoving him away. He tackled Axel onto the floor, trying his hardest to punch him, but failing. Axel had hold of his hands again and was forcing his back against the end of the bed.

"Roxas what are you talk-" Axel began. The tears in Roxas's eyes made him stop.

"I love you." Roxas whispered, looking at the floor. "I love you so much, it hurts." He whispered again, this time looking into Axel's emerald eyes. For a while there was just silence as they stared at each other, then Axel leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"Can you die from being happy?" He mumbled. Roxas pulled away, clearly very surprised at his best friends words. Axel leaned foreward again, so close Roxas thought he was going to kiss him.

"I lo—I lov—I love you." He murmered, closing the distance between them. The kiss was meant to be soft and sweet, but soon turned hungry and needy. Roxas pulled away first.

"Then why did you date other people?"He asked curiously. Axel sighed and looked away, blushing.

"I was scared Roxy. I knew I was in love with you and that scared the hell out of me." Axel said, glancing at Roxas nervously. The boy was smiling.

"You really are an idiot. You think I wasn't scared?" Roxas asked, placing his hand on Axel's cheek. "I was petrified." He admitted, wrapping his arms tightly around Axel and resting his head on his chest. Axel held him close and ran his fingers throughthe boys hair. Demyx and Zexion walked in and smiled adoringly at the pair.

"Good for you!" Demyx's unmistakabble voice ruined the mood. Axel grinned at him and Roxas blushed. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx and sighed happily, causing Demyx to blush as well. The two seme's smiled at their blushing uke's, causing them to blush even more. Everyone laughed as they left on what would be the first of my double dates.

I hope you enjoyed my second Akuroku/Zemyx story. Please review, so I know you guys liked it and I should continue write stories of epic cuteness:)


End file.
